Final Fantasy Dimensions II allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy Dimensions II. ''Final Fantasy'' series Final Fantasy * The Four Fiends, featuring Lich, Marilith, Kraken, and Tiamat appear as the primary antagonists of the game. With their designs following the original designs from Final Fantasy. ** In addition, similar to the final dungeon of the original Final Fantasy, players are forced to fight all the fiends as bosses once more in the game's final dungeon. * The Four Fiends also appear as summons for the players to obtain. ** The artwork for Kraken summon's signet is based on the Yoshitaka Amano artwork of the creature. ** The Lich summon allows the user to use the Kill ability, which was a powerful black magic spell Lich could use when fought inside the past version of the Chaos Shrine. * The malevolent force and one of the antagonists is named Chaos, getting its name from the antagonist of the same name from the original Final Fantasy. * The antagonist Garland appears as an event boss. In addition, his boss sprite is based on his sprite from Final Fantasy. * The original NES sprites of the Warrior, Black Mage, White Mage, and Red Mage are used as the artwork for the "Warriors of Light OR" light-elemental summon. * The Warmech superboss appears as an earth-elemental summon. Final Fantasy II * The prince of the Kingdom of Vesta is named Gordon, who is named after the character of the same name from Final Fantasy II. * The character Minwu is named after the character of the same name from Final Fantasy II. In addition, both are powerful White Mages from cities named Mysidia. ** During the events of the game's second chapter, Minwu is killed in the Mysidian Cathedral. This is a callback to Minwu dying inside of the Mysidian Tower in Final Fantasy II. * The land of Mysidia alludes to the town of the same name from Final Fantasy II. * The Lamia Queen boss appears as a fire-elemental summon. * The boss Astaroth appears as a dark-elemental summon. Final Fantasy III * The rulers of Mysidia are King Doga and Queen Unei, who are named after Doga and Unei from Final Fantasy III. * The Moogle summon's rank 3 artwork depicts the Moogle mimicking the artwork of the unnamed warrior from the game's logo. * The original Famicom sprite of the Onion Knight is used as the artwork of the "Onion Knight OR" summon. * Refia from the 3D remake appears as the Refia summon; her character model as the Summoner job is used for the Summoner RE signet. ** The original Famicom sprite of the Summoner job is used as the artwork of the Summoner OR summon. ** In addition the abilities available to these three summons, Bahamur, Catastro, Hyper, and Escape, were summon magics in Final Fantasy III. * The Knight, Ninja, Dragoon, and Sage jobs appear as summons in the form of the Onion Knight, Onion Ninja, Onion Dragoon, and Onion Sage. * The Cloud of Darkness appears as an event boss and as a set of dark-elemental summons in the form of the Cloud of Darkness, Cloud of Darkness OR, and Cloud of Darkness RE summons. ** The Cloud of Darkness OR summon uses its sprite from the original Famicom release and the Cloud of Darkness RE summon uses its 3D model from the 3D remake. * The Two Headed Dragon boss appears as a fire-elemental summon. * The Ahriman summon's default artwork takes its appearance from the Ahriman boss. Final Fantasy IV * King Giott and Queen Luca, the dwarven leaders, refer to King Giott and his daughter, Princess Luca, from Final Fantasy IV. * Chronos and Kairos are twin siblings and mage prodigies from the land of Mysidia, similar to the characters Palom and Porom from Final Fantasy IV. They also have the ability to cast spells together, similar to Palom and Porom's Twincast ability. * Rydia appears as a set of non-elemental summons in the form of the Rydia, Rydia OR, and Rydia RE summons. Her special attack is Mist Dragon, named after the summon. ** The Rydia OR summon uses her child and adult sprites from the Japanese-exclusive mobile phone release; the Rydia RE summon uses her child and adult 3D models from the 3D remake. ** Rydia RE's Mystic Whip ability is named after the recurring weapon of the same name that first appeared in the Game Boy Advance and Complete Collection versions of Final Fantasy IV. * Edge Geraldine appears as a set of non-elemental summons in the form of the Edge, Edge OR, and Edge RE summons. ** The Edge OR summon uses his sprite from the Japanese-exclusive mobile phone release and the Edge RE summon uses his 3D model from the 3D remake. ** The Edge OR summon teaches the Shadowbind ability and Edge RE teaches the Raijin ability, both of which appeared as Ninjustu abilities for Edge. * Golbez appears as a set of non-elemental summons in the form of the Golbez, Golbez OR, and Golbez RE summons. ** The Golbez OR summon uses his enemy sprite from the Super Nintendo version; the Golbez RE summon uses his enemy model from the 3D remake. ** His special attack Black Fang and his learnable ability Binding Cold were abilities used by Golbez during his boss encounter. * The Babil Tower dungeon in the AC 2015 period, takes its name from the dungeon from Final Fantasy IV. The dungeon also players a rendition of the Tower of Babil dungeon theme from Final Fantasy IV. * The Mom Bomb boss enemy appears as a fire-elemental summon. * The Magus Sisters appear as group and separate summons. The group variant of the Magus Sisters could be obtained as a reward in the Babil Tower, which they appeared as bosses in Final Fantasy IV. * Asura appears as an earth-elemental summon. As in Final Fantasy IV, her special attack increases the party’s defense, revives KO'd allies, and restores HP to allies. * The Elemental Archfiends, Scarmiglione, Cagnazzo, Barbariccia, and Rubicante, appear as summons; their designs following their original art from Final Fantasy IV. In addition, some of their player abilities and special abilities are allusions to their encounters in their original game. ** Scarmiglione's special attack, Curse of the Earth, is a reference to his Cursed Elegy attack and the ability he teaches, Back Attack, is a reference to his back attack on the party during the second encounter with him. ** The Large Defense ability Cagnazzo teaches is a reference to his ability to hide in his shell during the boss encounter with him. ** Barbariccia's special attack is Tornado, which she used during boss encounters with her. ** Rubicante's special attack, Scorch, is the attack of the same name he used during his boss encounters and the ability he teaches, Wound Healing, is a reference to his recurring healing of the party before fighting him in his original game. * The Demon Wall appears as a dark-elemental summon, its design resembling its Final Fantasy IV appearance. In addition, it uses Crash Down as its special attack. * The Brachiosaur's rank 7 artwork is based on the Brachioraidos superboss from the Gameboy Advance and Complete Collection versions of Final Fantasy IV. * The Found You White Chocobo ability, taught by the White Chocobo summon, is named after the phrase the party leaders says when interacting with a White Chocobo in the Chocobo Forest. Allusions to other Square games * The Seven Heroes from Romancing SaGa 2, Noel, Subier, Bokhon, Dantarg, Wagnas, Kznissie, and Rocbouquet, all appear as summons. * Pure Odio, the final boss from Live a Live, appears as a non-elemental summon. * The Spirit of Mana summon depicts Salamander and Undine, the spirits of Fire and Water, respectively, from the Seiken Densetsu series. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions II